


Taking Shelter [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collars, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Petplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sub!Gabriel, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is in need of some quiet comfort, and Gabriel is both able and willing to provide.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Sparxflame]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Shelter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [taking shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539805) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



> I asked for this ages ago, recorded it, forgot to post it, recorded it again, forgot I didn't in fact ask for it while on anon (I suck at being sneaky) and then listened to it about five more times before finally uploading it.
> 
> It's Sabriel, it's hurt/comfort, you probably already know what you're in for :D 
> 
> Now excuse me while I go listen to it one more time ^__^

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/taking%20shelter.mp3) | **Size:** 3MB | **Duration:** 3:12min

  
---|---


End file.
